She Loves You
by Itsaflashdancequote
Summary: "You are love, Georgia. This is love." She doesn't reply, but Max doesn't care. Everything was on the table now, in more ways than one, and if he had to give up his life for his country, he'd give up his heart first.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is that? Is that Georgia?" Max stared wide eyed at the brunette bouncing down the stairs. "When did she get hot?" Georgia was always Max's favorite of Lucy's friends, and not just because of her personality.

"Max, stop hitting on my friends. It's gross." Lucy rolled her eyes and turned away from her brother.

"Does she need a ride home?"

"No, Max. She does not. She'll ride the bus."

"Just ask her."

"You ask her."

"Ask her. Georgia!" Georgia looked up from her saddle shoes and waved. Max kneed his sister in the back, trying to get her to ask for him.

"Max wants to know if you need a ride home." Georgia approached the car thoughtfully, nodding at the stranger sitting next to Max.

"Sure. Thanks, Max. Anything to get off the bus." The guys slid off the car and Max walked around to the drivers side. The stranger held the front door open for Lucy, and motioned for Georgia to hop in to the back first. Georgia scooted over behind Max.

"Ladies, this is Jude. Jude, my sister Lucy and her friend Georgia." Georgia nodded again as Lucy turned around in her seat to talk to Jude. "So, Georgia," Max began once Jude and Lucy were caught up in conversation. Georgia leaned forward to hear him better, nearly leaning her head against his. "How have you been?"

"Fine. How about you at your big fancy college?" Max sighed

"Hardly working. Business and law are not for me. But what about you mrs. Future lawyer? How many Ivy Leagues have you been accepted to so far?" It was Georgia's turn to sigh.

"Rejected from everywhere I applied."

"Well," Max said, turning his head to make eye contact with her, "Maybe the world just isn't ready for you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy and Jude are quick to run up the driveway of the Carrigans house, leaving Max and Georgia behind in the car.

"You're wearing makeup," Max comments, looking her over in detail for the first time.

"I am."

"When did you start that?"

"This summer. I still haven't gotten good at it yet." In addition to the pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow, her face was still flushed from her last period gym class.

"Aren't you cold?" Max brushes one of his fingers lightly down Georgia's bare arm, and she shivers, but not from the weather. She's wearing her white button up gym shirt still, and her blue shorts are barely visible through the thin fabric of her favorite yellow skirt. The only thing protecting her from the wind is a small green scarf.

"I'm fine, really."

"Here," Max shrugs out of his jacket and hands it to Georgia. "I'll walk you home."

"Max, I only live two houses away. I'll be fine."

"I insist."

"Don't you want to go spend time with your family?"

"I said I insist. I mean it." Georgia finally takes the jacket from max and hands him her books while she puts it on. He looks through them as she pushes the sleeves up. "I thought you quit advanced sciences." Georgia takes her books back with a smile.

"You remembered." Although the jacket is nearly too small on Max, it's just slightly too big for Georgia.

"I did. So why the change?" Georgia thinks about it as they begin the walk down the sidewalk.

"If I can't get into a big law college, my backup plan is to be an army nurse. Help the war. I need science for that."

"Are you getting better at it?"

"Not at all." Georgia was surprised at how many details Max had remembered about her during his time away at college. "Do you want this back now?" Georgia asks about the jacket as they reach her front porch.

"No. Keep it. You can bring it back to me on Thursday, if you want to join us for dessert?"

"Okay. I'll see you Thursday." Max nods and Georgia hurries inside, closing the front door before he's even off of the porch. Georgia leans against the door and smiles, wrapping Max's jacket around her. At the end of the driveway, Max looks to the house to make sure Georgia is out of sight, than lifts his hat off with a whoop of victory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Georgia," Max gasps, nearly running into her as he storms out the front door.

"I came to return your jacket," she says cautiously, holding it out.

"Keep it. It's a war zone in there, so I'm thinking of taking Jude out on the town. Bowling." Georgia steps back, leaving room for Max to join her on the porch.

"Oh."

"Well, what I meant was you and Lucy are invited too."

"Oh! I'd love to go."

"You can wait here while I go get the others. I'd grab shotgun while you still can!" Max runs off to the backyard to get his sister and Jude while Georgia climbs into the front seat of the car, laying Max's jacket over her lap.

Georgia and Lucy sit at a table with some other girls from school, taking a break from the chaotic game the four of them had been having.

"So how's Jude?" Georgia asks Lucy, looking over to where the boys were sitting.

"It's nice having him around the house. Although I thought he would make a good buffer to stop all the fighting." Georgia nods, knowing how that turned out.

"That blue dress looks great on her, doesn't it?" Max asks Jude at the next table, staring at Georgia.

"How long have you liked her?" Jude asks in reply.

"What are you talking about man?" Max asks.

"C'mon mate, it's obvious." Max shakes his head.

"I don't know. Years. A week. All I know is I'm crazy."

"Crazy for her?" Max laughs.

"Crazy for even thinking about her."

"Well I've got some good news for you. See how she's wearing more makeup tonight? She's trying to impress you." Georgia looks over her shoulder at the boys, laughing at something Lucy said. Max catches her eye and smiles.

"Im screwed aren't I?" He asks, looking to Jude for an answer.

"Completely."

"Well, that's alright," Max says, standing up. "You know what?" Jude looks up. "She's got a boyfriend," Max says as he nods to the girls.

"Who?"

"My sister."

"And I've got a girlfriend," Jude calls to Max, who has backed up to the beginning of their lane.

"Hey," Max yells, trying to get Lucy and Georgia's attention. "Watch this." He takes a running start and slides down the lane. As he nears the end of the lane, he turns his focus to Georgia, hoping she's impressed. She is, until he slams into the wall and loses his balance. Max treads back up the lane in defeat to the sound of Lucy and Jude laughing.

"Are you okay?" Georgia asks through giggles.

"I am just fine," Max says, pulling Georgia in for a hug. Georgia wraps her arms around him and smiles. "You know what Georgia," Max asks, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and causing both of their hearts to skip a beat. He pulls back from her and looks at her seriously. "I think I've fallen for you." Georgia rolls her eyes and steps away, but Max grabs her hand and pulls her back into him with a twirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Georgia covers Max's eyes with one of her hands and wraps her other arm around his shoulders. In the months since he had left for New York, Georgia and Max had written letters to each other often, and some part of both of them knew they were falling for each other. Max leans his head back against Georgia's chest, not needing to guess who was behind him.

"Glad you made it," Max says, reaching up to remove Georgia's hand from his eyes. "It's pretty busy in here. Let me go see Lucy than we can get out if you want?" Georgia nods, watching Max greet his sister and tell her and Jude that he was leaving.

"I still have your jacket," Georgia tells Max once they're on the street, walking past clothing stores and anti war protesters.

"I told you you can keep it. It's too small for me now anyways." He wanted to tell her how good it looked on her, but he resisted. Georgia looked older now since last time he had seen her. "You turned 18 since last time." Georgia nodded.

"Yep. Old enough to vote. To smoke. To get a tattoo." Max looks at Georgia, the way she's dressed, her makeup, how she carries herself. He finally sees her as an adult, and a person. Georgia Rigby, not just his favorite of his sisters friends.

"Do you want a tattoo?" It was all Max could think of to say in the moment he realized he loves her.

"Maybe. Do you?"

"I have one."

"Really?" Georgia stops walking, turning to face Max straight on. "Where? How come I've never seen it?" Max stops and laughs, looking around.

"It's new, that's why. I got it over Christmas."

"Well can I see?" Georgia asks, pulling her green jacket tight around her. Max pulls the waist of his jeans down slightly to show Georgia the tattoo of a steering wheel on his hip. Georgia laughs, unable to make eye contact with Max. "You're that dedicated to being a taxi driver, huh?"

"It's symbolic," Max says, pulling his jeans back up.

"Sure," Georgia snorts.

"Well," Max says, starting to walk again, "What would you get?"

"A peace sign," Georgia says with conviction. "Right here at the base of my thumb. So that if someone held my hand the only thing that could come between me and them would be peace. And how much I want this war to stop."

"Well," Max says, practically skipping to Georgia's other side, "What if someone held this hand?" He picks up her right hand as an example, but doesn't let it go.

"It's symbolic", she replies. Max smiles, realizing with every second just how he feels about her. Georgia stops walking again, her attention caught by a rack of tie dye tshirts.

"Since when are you into the peace effort?"

"Since Danny died." Max hadn't expected such a succinct answer.

"Did you make this shirt?" He reached out to play with one of the ties on the bottom of the tie dyed tank top Georgia was wearing, his fingers brushing against her stomach. She shivered, the reaction to his touch the same as it had always been.

"I did. It's nothing special, though."

"It's pretty. It looks good on you. Everything looks good on you." Georgia tilts her head as she looks up to Max, unsaid questions in her eyes. Max lets go of the tie on the shirt and trails his hand up Georgia's side. A street light flickers on over them, the only people on the street, as Max leans in.


	5. Chapter 5

"What have you done to Georgia?" Lucy asks Max, sitting down with him at the kitchen table. Georgia was normally shy, preferring books or bowling to any party or even conversation with a stranger. Yet here she was, on only her second night in New York, deep in a discussion about the war with three of Sadies hippie friends.

"That's not me," Max says, shaking his head. "That's all her."

"If anything, she's changed him. I mean, look at him Lucy." Jude mockingly smacks the back of Max's head, and be doesn't even flinch, proving Judes point exactly. Lucy wraps her brother in a hug.

"He's right, Max. You've gone soft." Max ignores them both.

"Out of everywhere I've ever been, and everyone I've ever met, I love her, right here, more than any of it. Except for you, Lucy." Max kisses his sister on the cheek and stands up, crossing the room to Georgia. She stands up as he approaches, the jeans she borrowed from him sliding down her hips and leaving the perfect spot for Max to put his hands. "Hi," Max says sweetly, leaning down to kiss the top of Georgia's head.

"Hi," she responds, pulling back so she can kiss Max on the lips.

"You having fun?" Max wraps his arms around Georgia and kisses her head again.

"Yes! We were talking about all these awesome ways I can help protest the war and stuff while still being a nurse and helping soldiers..."

"You're really serious about that huh?"

"Well I didn't take a year of advanced anatomy and biology 2 for nothing." Max unwraps Georgia and leans against the table.

"I'm gonna go outside for a smoke. If you'd care to join me."

"I don't smoke."

"I didn't say you had to. You can tell me about your nursing thing," he offers, taking one of Georgia's hands loosely in his.

"Sure," she agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

Georgia pulls her glasses out of her pocket and situates them on Max's face, trying to get them to stay put despite being too small.

"You sure you won't need these?" Max asks her sincerely, making a face as he chokes down a wad of cotton.

"I doubt they'll do a vision test for me. But remember that you have to lie on yours." Max pulls Georgia in for a hug with his hand on the back of her head, the other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Come on. You'll be fine." Max nods, letting go of all but Georgia's hand until they go their separate ways inside.

"Well, how'd it go?" Georgia takes her glasses from Max and stands up.

"I'm in. Official red cross volunteer army nurse." Max throws an arm around Georgia's shoulders and leans his head on hers.

"I'm proud of you. You're gonna help alot of people." Georgia leans into Max, smiling.

"Well, how about you?" Max sighs into Georgias hair.

"Unfortunately, our plan didn't work. They took me too."

"Oh, Max," Georgia whispers, wrapping her arms around Max.

"I swallowed all that cotton for nothing," he laughs bitterly.

Cold breeze dances across Georgia and Max's naked bodies, as their hands intertwine above their heads. The grass caresses Georgia's hips and arms and waist just as Max's hands had previously; slowly, gently, the faintest touch sending a shiver across her skin. It was far from Max's first time, but everything felt new since moving to New York, and Max could live the rest of his life in his whimsical new romance with one of his sisters best friends. With the hand not in Georgia's, Max draws patterns in her hair splayed across his chest.

"You are love, Georgia. This is love." She doesn't reply, but Max doesn't care. Everything was on the table now, in more ways than one, and if he had to give up his life for his country, he'd give up his heart first.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up was the hardest part. Maybe, if they could convince themselves it was a dream, it could be okay. They could pretend they hadn't given themselves over to each other in the summer heat, that it was all a hallucination. There would be no stakes than, nothing of Georgia for Max to leave behind. But as Max sits up, Georgia's arm draped across his chest doesn't fall away in a pixelated mist. She's here, wrapped around him in his bed, and there's no time for her to be a dream anymore. She sits up as he gets dressed, and wraps her legs around his waist.

"I don't want you to leave, Max," Georgia whispers, leaning her head against his bare back.

"I don't want to either. But you won't miss me too bad. You'll be busy. Saving lives." Max reaches behind him, taking Georgia's hands and wrapping them around him, rubbing his thumb over the side of her fingers. "Not even peace can come between us," he says, referencing her future tattoo plans.

"I'm getting it as soon as you're gone. Even before I start work. I have to have something to show why I'm really there." Max removes himself from Georgia's grasp, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply so as not to shed a tear.

"You should get dressed too. If you're coming with me." Georgia nods, standing up to walk to the door, than hesitating. It was no secret that Jude and Lucy were sleeping together, and so were JoJo and Sadie, but Georgia still didn't want to walk through the apartment naked, mostly for fear of being asked questions she was too sad to answer. "If you want to borrow something of mine, you can. This whole closet is yours and Lucys while I'm gone." Georgia didn't hesitate to reach for her favorite shirt of Max's, a black tshirt with red sleeves and a white peace sign on the front. "Why am I not surprised?" Max smirks, buckling his belt and walking over to Georgia. He plays with the hem of the shirt, which reaches the middle of he thighs, as she looks through the closet for pants to fit her. "If you want, I'll go get your pants from you and Prudences room." Georgia smiles at him gratefully and sits down on the bed to watch him cross the apartment. Sadie is sitting on the couch, painting her nails, and when she turns her head to speak to Max Georgia is glad she didn't take the risk of getting her own clothes.

After they're both dressed, Max stares around the room, taking it all in. Georgia leans against him, her tears beginning to stain his shirt.

"I don't want you to go," she whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

Georgia leans against the nurses station and sighs, her forehead in her hands.

"I'm so scared, Abby," she whispers to the glorified receptionist.

"No news means he's not dead. He's busy being heroic or whatever."

"No news means he hasn't been found dead. He could be m.i.a. He could have been taken as a p.o.w!"

"Georgia, why don't you c-a-l-m down. He's fine."

"It's been three weeks since I've heard from him. I can't help but worry." Georgia scoots closer to the counter as she hears a bed rolling in behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt your tea party, girls," says a voice, and Georgia and Abby sigh, "But could anybody help us get this patient settled?"

"Listen," Georgia groans. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm out of uniform. Off the clock." By the face Abby makes, Georgia can tell the man rolls his eyes. Ace and James, the medic helicopter pilots, are two of the most reprehensible people on Earth, so Georgia never bothered to learn which was which, despite them looking nothing alike.

"We just need to put him in a room," one of the pilots says.

"I'll do it," Georgia finally concedes, letting go of the hem of Max's tshirt she had been balling up in her hand. "Just stay out of my way." She turns away from Abby with a sarcastic smile and freezes in place.

"Hello, _nurse_," one of the men sneers. "Can we get moving? We have more work to do." Tears fill Georgia's eyes and she covers her mouth, trying to compose herself.

"Georgia, either help or don't honey it's not a big deal. It'll only take a minute but I'll post him up if you really want to leave." Abby's chair squeaks as she pushes it away from the desk, but Georgia sticks her hand out to stop her from leaving her post.

She removes her hand from her mouth long enough to choke out, "It's Max." Abby is next to Georgia, her hand on her back as she begins sobbing. Ace and James sigh in unison, frustrated at being delayed in their work. Abby glares at them while Georgia composes herself enough to speak. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. If you'll help us get him set I'll get you his damn chart girl." Georgia straightens up, still crying, and goes into 'nurse mode'. Determined, hardly feeling, powerful.

"Alright. We've got a spot in the first room. Let's move him."

Georgia takes the chart from one of the pilots as they leave the room.

She hears one of them ask Abby, "What's her deal?"

"That's her boyfriend, you jerk. She thought he was dead."

"We've all lost people to this war. She needs to get used to it. It comes with the territory."

Georgia gently brushes Max's tangled hair away from his bandaged forehead, looking over his medical chart for the third time in an hour. She didn't want to believe what she read. Shellshock, probable blindness and brain damage. Possible paralysis. Was it better than death? Maybe. As soon as Max was settled, Georgia had asked Abby to switch her to the night shift. It would allow her to spend more time with Max, and because they were badly understaffed from 8-6 already, she agreed. She was currently using this as a loophole to bypass visiting hours and sit by Max's bed, whispering to him, teary eyed.

"Georgia. Georgia, morning shift is here come on I can't give you any more slack right now." Georgia sits up, wincing as she turns her head to look at Abby. "Go home and sleep. You can come back at 8 to see him. Take all day off today. Come back on Monday with a new sleep schedule." Georgia wipes her face, still wet from tears, and sits up fully.

"You don't think he's going to wake up?" According to his records, which Georgia is still holding onto in her lap, Max had been unconscious since being brought to the field hospital he was initially treated in.

"Not today. But soon he will, especially with all the love he's getting from you right now." Georgia nodded, laying Max's chart on the table by her chair and kissing his head before standing up. "I'm going to see Sadie, so I'll walk home with you." Georgia was outside before realizing what Abby had said.

"Why do you need to see Sadie?"

"It's for a protest thing. I'll tell you and Lucy about it if we get details right."


	9. Chapter 9

Georgia spent every moment she could at Max's side, during the day sitting at his bedside and singing to him, holding his always cold hand in hers. At night she gave him the medicine prescribed to him by the field doctors in Vietnam, hurrying through her other rounds to be by his side as much as possible. After three days and nights of this, Georgia running on barely any sleep and hardly a bite to eat, Max wakes up. Georgia sits on the edge of his bed, stroking his arm during a break from her rounds. His eyes open slowly, and although he tries to blink the blurriness away, his vision is only half focused. There isn't much to focus on to begin with in the blinding white surroundings, except for the all white angel on the edge of his bed. He didn't know what he did to get here, but if Georgia was here, his love, his life, he couldn't be anywhere else but heaven.

"What happened to you?" He asks hoarsely, his mouth nearly too dry to speak. Georgia's heart skips a beat at his voice.

"Max?" She asks, tearing up, unsure if what she heard was even real.

"How did you get here sweetheart?" He asks, confused.

"I never left, Max. We're in New York. You came back to me."

"I'm not dead?"

"No, baby you're not dead," Georgia laughs, despite the tears streaming down her face.

"So you really are saving lives. Starting with mine." Max tries to sit up, to give her a kiss, but Georgia lays him back down.

"You need to take it easy, Max. You're still really hurt." She kisses his forehead instead. "And you have a fever." Georgia furrows her brow and reaches out to find a syringe of medicine to knock him out, using all her willpower to follow protocol.

"What's that for?" Max asks, feebly lifting a hand to gesture.

"You need to rest. And I can't have you distracting me while I do my rounds. I'm still on the clock."

"I don't want to be alone," Max protests.

"You'll be asleep. And you're in pain."

"No I'm n- Oh shit," Max leans his head into the pillow, feeling like his brain is throbbing.

"I'm on shift until 6 if you wake up. And if I'm already gone, I'll be back at 8 with Lucy." Max smiles weakly, already feeling pain all over his body. "Hold your arm still," Georgia says, sticking him with the needle.

"No other choice. I can barely move it." Georgia smiles sadly, reaching up to wipe tears from her face. She leans over to kiss Max's forehead again.

"I'll be back to check on you. I love you." She forces herself to move from Max's bed, knowing she won't be able to work again tonight if she doesn't. As she slips away, Max catches a blurred glimpse of something on her thumb. A tattoo of a heart, with the three lines of a peace sign inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, what's the awful news, doc?" Max asks, sitting up weakly. Georgia smiles and runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, let's start with good news."

"Oh no." Georgia sits down next to Max and kisses him, leaving a smile on his face.

"So, you aren't paralyzed. Which I'm sure you've already been able to figure out by your ability to move your legs." Max laughs, raising his leg enough to knee Georgia in the back for affect. "Well, here's the stuff you don't already know. The blurriness in your eye? That's not going away anytime soon."

"So I won't be able to see your beautiful face ever again?"

"Max." Georgia rolls her eyes and continues. "It could be fixed. But not here, or right now. So it will take some getting used to." Max shrugs.

"Not as bad as it could be. What else?"

"Shellshock. Which really does nothing but give you horrible flashbacks and pounding headaches for the rest of your life, if you're lucky." Max shakes his head, reaching a hand out to hold Georgia's. She lays his medical charts in her lap and takes it.

"I've already got the nightmares. So that doesn't sound too awful." Georgia feels Max's hand on her back, his thumb running over the bones in her spine.

"Was it awful Max?" Max looks past her to squint at a clock on the far wall.

"Go take care of your other patients before you leave. I'll tell you about it when you come back." Georgia gives Max another kiss before leaving for another room.

"I wish I got that type of VIP treatment," says the patient in the bed next to Max. Max rolls over to look at him.

"She loves me, man."

"They called me Country Boy. That was my nickname." Georgia tilts her head, laughing.

"Why?"

"Because Georgia was always on my mind," Max jokes.

"You're ridiculous," Georgia squeals.

"I'm serious. Claude was the one who started it. He was my best friend over there. He was the one who died... He lived in some sort of commune in the woods somewhere upstate. He had a girlfriend too. Her name is Sheila. If I could ever get in touch with her-"

"I could try to find her Max. If you want me too." Max thinks about it for a second, but seems to forget about it.

"What's your middle name?"

"My middle name?" Max nods. "Michelle. What's yours?" It was a strange thing not to know about each other already.

"Joseph."

"Maxwell Joseph Carrigan. It sounds so formal."

"Unfortunately. Luckily for me, I didn't live up to it. Now, Georgia Michelle Rigby. That's a good name. It fits you. It's sexy." Georgia laughs as Max grabs her hips and pulls her towards him. She gives him a quick kiss and sits back up.

"You are getting more like yourself every day. You'll be coming back home soon. I'm going to switch back to day shift when you do." She stands up, grabbing her purse from the chair by Max's bed. "I'm going to go get dinner with Lucy and Sadie and Abby. I'll see you at 8." She leans in for another kiss before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Georgia pushes her hair away from her face, pulling the hood of Max's jacket over her head to shield against the wind. She seemed to exist in her only private world when Max was in the hospital, but now that he was home everything happening around her came crashing down at once. Jude had gone back to England and Sadie and JoJo broke up when JoJo left the band. Nobody spent much time in the apartment anymore. Georgia leans into max, trying to warm herself up. She looks from Max to Lucy, both staring out over the water, lost in thought.

"I love you," she whispers, burying her face in Max's chest. He doesn't respond, but he squeezes her tight in his arms to show he heard. Georgia feels Max's fingers run down her sides, stopping at the bottom of each of her ribs. Lucy stands up, walking to Max and Georgia with her hands in her pockets.

"Let's go home," she chokes out, tears in her eyes. Max puts an arm around her as they walk away, still staring out over the water.

"Max!" Prudence calls when they enter the apartment. "There's a phone call for you!" Max takes the phone from Prudence and listens as Lucy and Georgia put their jackets away.

"Do you know who it is, Pru?" Georgia asks. She shakes her head. Lucy goes into her and Prudences room and shuts the door. "Who is it?" Georgia mouths, leaning against the wall next to Max. He holds a finger up to give him a second, than lightly grabs Georgia's arm. His hand runs down it as he speaks so he's holding her hand by the time he hangs up.

"It's Jude," he whispers. Georgia opens her mouth but Jude covers it quickly. "Keep it a secret. He got his Visa and he's coming back! He wants to surprise Lucy."

"When is he coming?"

"The day of Sadie's performance."

"That's nearly a week. I don't know if I'll be able to hold it in that long."

"You better."


	12. Chapter 12

Georgia leans her head against the door, listening to Max's heels hit the windshield as he swings his legs back and forth. She's just getting used to sleeping at night again, after switching to first shift at work. She can never stay asleep for more than two hours at a time, and even that is hard if Max starts having a nightmare. They aren't as common as everyone thought they would be, but the worst result of his injuries are the headaches. They last anywhere from 10 minutes to all day, and at their worst they diminish the sight in both of Max's eyes and leave him barely functional. Today was a good day for him, with no signs of pain and an almost peaceful night before.

Georgia hadn't been as lucky, and was trying desperately to catch on some sleep before - "Jude!" She hears Max shout from outside. The roof groans as Max jumps off the car to run to his best friend. Georgia yawns as she gets out to greet Jude.

"There she is, the nurse! How are you?" Jude asks, throwing his arms around Georgia and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're back." Max and Jude talk and laugh almost the whole way to the Strawberry Jams building, mostly about Lucy. Georgia keeps her eyes shut the whole time, her feet on the dashboard.

"Dammit! We're late!" Georgia jumps as Max slaps the top of the dashboard by her feet, and he smiles at her apologetically.

Georgia grabs Max's shoulder and points across the street, where Lucy stands on the balcony of another building. She looks at Jude, tears filling her eyes, as she realizes how much he loves her. Max grabs Georgia tightly in his arms.

"She loves you!" He yells to Jude. He turns back to Georgia and smiles. "And I love you." Georgia grins back at him.

"And _I_ love _you_."


End file.
